Changing Worlds
by Sachicolate
Summary: Ed and Al got into a parallel world while searching for the philosopher stone. In what era are they? How will they be able to get out of there? If you want to know all you have to do is read the fanfic


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**I hope that you will enjoy reading it**

* * *

**In a Parallel World**

**Edward's POV**

**While we were searching for the Philosopher Stone in cave where there was no way to provide light, a strange animal came to us. So that we could see him he stood on my **

**shoulder and was pointing his small hand in front of me. We trusted the small animal and followed him. When we got to the end of the tunnel where there was no was to go **

**f****urther, the animal started to dig in the wall. To make it easier for him we used alchemy and opened that space. To our surprise there was a strange space filled with different **

**stones. I picked the one that looked exactly like what we were looking for, but it turned out that it wasn't that. Alphonse and me woke up in a place where there were people **

**running for their lives in the middle of the night and Al's body was back to normal. He was a boy of fourteen years old that looked almost like me. But, he was a little bit taller. That **

**fact annoyed me but there was no time to think about that. First, we had to find a shelter and think about where we were.**

**After running without stopping for a long time before we found a shelter Al started to remember how is to be human once again. It made me really happy that I could see his **

**smiling face once again and that he was happy. We found an abandoned house near a lake; it didn't look like it had been abandoned for so such a long time ago. Also I think that it **

**was the house of a baron or someone very rich since the house was very big. We started to look through the house and found one picture in the whole house. There were the **

**members of that family. They were Jews. It explains now why the house was so big. After we stared at the picture we went upstairs so that we could see what exactly was **

**happening in the middle of the night. We were terrified by what we saw but especially Al. There were people from the police that started to burn the houses of people and **

**churches. But, just on a part of the land, not on all of it. Al remained shocked but what he saw and I couldn't do anything to make him forget what he saw. We were very tired from **

**running so we looked for a blanket and went to bed. It wasn't very comfortable to sleep on the floor but we had to deal with it since all the beds from the house were destroyed. **

**Because I couldn't sleep I went on the balcony and looked at what was happening to the people and houses that were in front of me. We had a little bit of luck because the police **

**had already passed by our place so we weren't in any danger. I wanted to leave that place as fast as possible but we didn't know how. Maybe if we found the stone that brought **

**us here we could also go back with its help.**

**The sun showed us that we had to wake up and start looking for our way of going back to our country. First, we had to look for some clothes that didn't stand out so much. We **

**went in town where it looked like a tornado passed by, but there was also an advantage. Everything was free. We found the clothes shop and took some clothes form there. **

**Because we weren't used to that kind of clothing we thought that we looked weird. Of course in the eyes of others we were looking normal, but in ours not. After we properly **

**packed out old clothes we went to look for population. As we were getting further and further away from the shop, the place began to look scarier. There were many destroyed **

**houses dead people and animals, everything in short was destroyed. Finally after running through the devastated city we got in the capital. Everyone looked happy like they didn't **

**know about what happened the other night. Or, maybe they knew but didn't care. It wasn't our main priority to know what happened and why. Our main priority was to find that **

**gem that brought us here, or another way of going back. While walking through the city Al saw a very big wall where it looked like there ware some people being kept there. They **

**looked like they didn't eat for a very long time, so I decided to give the bread I had in my hands. The moment they received the bread some guardians took it away and asked us **

**why we gave them food. We said that because they looked like they didn't eat in a while. The guardian wasn't happy of our answer and told us to never do this again. Al didn't like **

**how the guardian treated them so he wanted to make him learn a lesson with the help of alchemy. I didn't try to stop him and when he wanted to create a punch for the guardian **

**nothing came out. I also tried to help him and drew a circle. But it didn't help. We started to think that in this world there was not a thing such as alchemy. I started to think of **

**another way of finding the way back and that was to become one of those guardians. The only idea that came was to enroll in that police force, even if Alphonse did like the idea **

**or not. We had to do it if we wanted to see our friends ever again. We went straight to the center where we could enroll and wrote our application. From the first time someone **

**saw us he said that we have been accepted. **

**The days in the army weren't so easy, but we had to bear with it. After one month we've been put to go in that strange place we saw the first time. It was more terrifying that we **

**had thought the first time. There were kids and men looking like they didn't eat in their life and working in conditions that you couldn't keep anyone there. Al was scared of that **

**place, but we didn't have a choice. Once when we had to wake the prisoners up, we saw a woman that looked exactly like our mother. Even thought she looked in the worst way **

**possible, we could tell that she resembled her. **

**"I'm sorry miss, what is your name?" asked Al.**

**"Shouldn't you know?" said the woman."**

**"I'm sorry but I forgot," said Al.**

**"Then listen and keep in mind. My name is Trisha," Said the woman.**

**"Thank you," said Al.**

**"You were right Al; she is really like our mother. I wish that we could help her," said Ed."**

**"Maybe we can. But not know," said Al.**

**Later, that say while observing the prisoners, we saw someone that resembled Lieutenant Hawkeye. Even if she was in the same state as the woman that looked like our mother, **

**she was still trying to survive. This made us think that now we want to help those people escape from this place more than before. But, we didn't have a plan. In every night one of **

**us would stay awake and think about a pan that would help us let these people free. Of course, there were many ideas every night, but none of them was good enough to help **

**them escape. But, in one night someone heard us talking and came to see what was happening. When he heard that we want to help all of them escape he was very happy, but he **

**already knew that there was no way out of there. The next day, while passing by the sector of the institute where they were shooting the people he saw that one of them was the **

**woman that looked like their mother. Al jumped at the neck of the man that wanted to shoot her and killed him. Then, the woman because she didn't want Al to have any problems **

**with the upper ranks she took the gun and committed suicide. This made us think that our mother died twice. Before they took her I saw that there was a gem that looked like the **

**one that brought us here. But, it wasn't glowing maybe because it still wasn't the right time for us to go home. Al started to cry and he couldn't stop. He started to think that it was **

**his fault that, that woman died. But, it was inevitable. I tried to see if now I could use alchemy because I was in the possession of the gem and it worked. Al also tried and **

**succeeded. For the first time and some time we started to make a plan that had in it the help of alchemy. After some thinking the best plan came out of our mind and we started to **

**write it down. It was a really simple plan. In every room the prisoners were staying we would dig a tunnel and cover it in the day time. We started in the room where the other **

**woman was. There, we found even more people that resembled our friends. We thought that we made the right decision to start from there. Without telling Al, I decided to go and **

**kill their leader. I knew that it wasn't a very smart decision, but I wanted to do it so that I'll free those people. After a week more than a half of the people there were already out. **

**Also the guardians were getting killed too. The only time I saw their leader was when he came to visit. He looked exactly like Bradley. These made my desire to kill him grow **

**bigger. In the end I decided to go after his neck in the last day of helping the prisoners escape.**

**The big day**

**Everything was almost settled just my wish to kill the Fuhrer wasn't. Before day came I went at the Fuhrer's house. It was full of guards, but I was sure that I will win. I built a **

**tower that lead me directly to his room and then entered. He was sleeping, or so I thought. The moment I stepped in his room, he woke up and pointed his gun at me. He didn't **

**have an eye patch and I could see that he was a homunculus. I wasn't making any mistakes it was King Bradley. I was almost shot, but Al was faster and stabbed him. Before he **

**could react, I created two spears and threw one of them in his head and one of them in his heart. He didn't die from the first try of course, but we won. Then the gem started to **

**glow and sent us back.**

**"Grandpa, it was a true story? asked one of Ed's grandsons.**

**"If you think that it was. Then yes," said Edward.**

**"Cool. Grandpa, do you know other stories?" asked Ed's granddaughter.**

**"Yes. But, for today one story is enough. Now time to go to bed," said Ed.**

**"Okay. Good night," said the kids.**

**"Good night," said Ed.**

* * *

**The end of the story I hope that you all liked it. I combined a little bit from what I learned about the Nazi and wrote this story.**


End file.
